Pray For Tomorrow
by journey maker
Summary: Joseph faces the biggest fight for his life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker dosen't own Yugioh.

Chapter One

As Joseph and Seto looked at the pictures of their children, tears ran down their faces. They had been married for fifteen years and it only seemed like yesterday when they brought their children home.

As they held eachother, they heard "can I talk to both of you?" It was their youngest son Jou. "What do you want?" Seto asked.

Jou walked over to where they were sitting, and he said."can we all go to America and visit with Aunt Rene and Uncle Mokie?"

"Why now?" Joseph asked. Jou smiled and said "it has been a while since we saw them, and we all just want to."

So together they all went upstairs to talk to the others. Seto asked them to come to their room so they could talk. Akio their oldest said "I know that I should of talked to both of you, but Jou wanted to. You see he feels older, so when he asked, I told him he could."

Joseph then said, "First I have to contact my sister and ask if it is alright if we visit, and then your father has to purchase the tickets. So if we do go, all of you have to get your things ready."

After Seto and Joseph left, the kids got their suit cases placed. "Akio, is mom alright?" Jou asked. Maki walked over to Jou and she hugged him. "Listen to me, mom and dad are both fine. Now stop worrying and let's get ready for dinner."

(Their children are: Akio , he's 12, Then Mako, she's 10. Next is Kako, she's 8, and last is Jou, he's 5.)

When the children left, Joseph sat down on the bed, and tears ran down his face. He looked up at Seto and said "do you think any of them know?"

Seto sat down and he took Joseph into his arms and he said "I don't know, but we need to be honest with them.

Joseph held into his love and whispered "I know, and I promise we will when Dr. Phillips lets us know when the results of the latest tests come back."

Chapter Two next.

A/N: please let me know what you think

.

u


	2. Chapter 2

,

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

After the kids were in bed, Joseph called Serenity. "Hello Sis." Joseph said. "Hey big brother what a surprise. Mokie is calling Seto right now."

"What about?" Joseph asked.

"Well we want all of you to come here, we have some great news, and I don't want to tell you on the phone." She said.

Tears filled his eyes, as he said "sis, I called because the kids want to come see their Aunt and Uncle. We have something to talk to the two of you."

Serenity quietly said "Joey have you heard from your doctor." Joseph took a deep breath and said "no, but I expect to soon."

Joseph said "listen when we get the kids ready, and Seto can get the jet fueled, I will let you both know when to expect us."

Serenity wiped away the tears and said "alright, but please let us know if you hear from your doctor."

Joseph said "you know I will, and tell Mokie hi for me and sis I love you."

As Joseoh was hanging up the phone, Seto walked into the room. When he saw the tears in his loves eyes, he crossed the room, sat down and took Joseph into his arms.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked

"Rene said that she and Mokie had something they wanted to talk to us about, she sounded so happy, I don't think we have the right to take away their happiness."

Seto hugged him said "alright, we will just visit, if we discover that maybe, just maybe they might be able to help, then and only

will we talk to them about our kids, so we will cross that bridge when we get to it.

Seto then said "the next thing I have to do, is call mom and dad and let them know what we are going to do."

Joseph hugged his husband and said "I love you dragon more now then I did yesterday." Seto tenderly kissed his beloved pup and whispe"pup, it was your love that brought me back from that abyss I was falling into."

Seto reached for the phone and dialed Roland's home. "Hello" Seto heard his father's voice. "Dad" Seto said. "Joseph and I have something we need to tell both you and mom."

Roland asked, "son, what is ?" Even as he asked Seto, Ro kind of knew. "Dad, we are going to take the kids to visit Serenity and Mokie, and Joseph and I want to talk to them about the kids."

" Son, has Joseph recieved word of how his condition is?" Roland asked. Helga, Seto's mom's voice came on the phone. "Son, your father and I are willing to help take care of our grand kids."

Seto smiled as he heard the voice of the woman who helped keep him and his younger brother alive. "Mom, Joseph and I love you and dad, but Jou and the others will need some one younger." When Seto hung up the phone, Joseph knew that something was wrong. Looking up at Seto, and said "what's wrong?"

Seto told pup what was bring said, and Joseph held out his hand for the phone, he dialed Helga's number. When she answered, Joseph said, "you both know that Seto and I love you, and couldn't hurt either of you. We are going to talk to both Serenity and Mokuba about taking care of our children in case something to either Seto or myself."

Helga wiped away the tears and said "we both love you and Seto, and would do anything for our grand kids. Thank you and Seto for at least thinking about us."

Joseph held out his hand, and when Seto took it, Joseph said "you are the best parents that Seto, Mokuba or I could ever want, and our kids feel the same, so don't ever think that we'd never allow you or dad to help raise your grand kids. Listen I have to hung up now, I can hardly see through my tears."

When Helga hung up the phone, she turned to her husband, and as tears ran down their faces, she said. "How did we get so lucky to have such great kids and grand kids in the world."

Chapter three next. Please R/R


	3. Chapter 3

.bj

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh.

Chapter Three:

After Joseph, Seto, and the kids had been visiting Mokuba and Serenity for a couple of weeks, Joseph started feeling extremely tired and twice he had nose bleeds. One was severe, and Seto had rushed Joseph to the emergency room, where he was seen by the oncologist on duty. He ordered several tests.

Joseph told Dr. James about the tests that Dr. Phillips run, and Dr. James put in a call to Dr. Phillips about the results he got. While Joseph was lying on the bed in emergency, he prayed for the strength to get up, and go back to his where their kids were, and be able to tell them the truth.

When Joseph was released, he and Seto went back to tell Mokuba's house, and Joseph explained to both Mokie and Rene what was going in. Serenity held onto her husband and wept. "You both know that those precious little ones have to be told." Mokuba said.

As tears ran down both their faces, in a quiet voice Seto said "we know." Serenity held wiped her face and said "lets get some sleep, you can talk to the kids in the morning."

So they hugged each other and went to get some rest. As Seto held his pup he silently said a prayer, Dear Lord, please don't take Joseph from us, we all need him, and he is my rock. I can't go on without him. Amen." Seto tenderly kissed the love of his life and went to sleep.

Joseph heard what Seto said, and he silently prayed "Lord please be there for not only our children, but hold Seto in your loving arms and help him deal with my death. Amen." Joseph heard a soft knock on their bedroom door. He carefully got out of bed, and when he opened the door, there stood Mako and tears ran down her face.

Joseph brought her into the room and held in his arms, he smiled at her and asked "why the tears." She held on tightly and asked "mom, what's wrong?" Joseph took a deep breath but before he could say a word, he looked up and there stood his dragon. Seto said, "I need to go get your brothers and sister, then we can tell all of you together."

As Joseph sat on the bed, the kids sat around him, and their father sat on the end when Jou rubbed his eyed and asked, "why are we here for?" Seto blinked back the tears that threatened to run down his face, he said, "your mom is sick, how bad we don't know really know." "Are you going to die?" Kako asked. Then Jou turned to Mako and as tears ran down his face he shouted, "YOU LIED, YOU SAID THAT MOMMY WAS ALRIGHT."

Jou threw his hand over his mouth then as tears ran down his face, Jou got off the bed and ran out of the room. Akio went after his brother. Mako looked so horrified, she looked at Joseph and whisperd "I didn't know you were sick, mommy I did't know."

Joseph held out his arms, Mako went to his mom, and he whispered "baby, no one blames you. Jou knows that you love him and wouldn't hurt him. Please stop crying, it is breaking my heart."

Akio found Jou hiding under his bed. He got down on his knees and softly said "Mako loves you, she would never hurt you. She did not lie when she said mom was alright, so she did not lie to you." Lets go back to dad and mom's room and get this straightened out." Akio said.

They walked in their parents room, Jou saw Mako and with tears running down his face he ran to his sister and as they held eachother they both Jou he whispered, "me sorry, me love you." Mako kissed her brother and as a tear ran down her face she said "I love you too little brother."

While watching Mako and Jou hugging, Joseph hugged Kako, while Seto pulled Akio into his arms and held him. As their eyes met, Joseph felt that maybe they could face what the future had in store for them.

Chapter Four Next. Please R/R


	4. Chapter 4

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four:

Seto, Joseph and the children said goodbye to Mokie and Rene. They had to get back to Domino. Joseph had to see Dr. Philips.

The next day Helga kept the young ones, while Roland drove Seto and Joseph to the doctor's office. "I pray that you only get goods news" Roland said as they got out of the car. Both Seto and Joseph hugged the man they thought of as their father. "Please give mom a hug from us, we'll call when I get door. " Joseph said.

When Dr. Phillips walked into the room, he shook hands with both Seto and Joseph, than he said "both Dr. James and I have come to the same conclusion, with the type of cancerous brain tumor you have is inoperable because of where it is located, we believe that with both chemo and radiation treatments it might slow down the growth." Seto held Joseph in his arms and they both cried. Joseph held out his hand and said "I need to talk to my family before I make any decision." Then they thanked the doctor and went home.

Back at the house, Helga sat looking at the children praying that when Seto and Joseph gets home that they'll have good news. Jou walked over to his Nana and asked "is mommy going to be better?"

Tears filled her eyes and she held him in her arms and said "all we can do is pray that your mommy's doctor will find something to help." Akio put his arms around both Mako and Kako and they all had tears running down their faces. Akio softly said "Nana is right, we all have to have faith that mommy will be alright."

Seto called his father and said, "listen Joseph has something he wants to talk to you and mom about. Can you ask Douglas to take the little ones to the Park, while he talks?" Roland said, "I'll be right there to bring you both home, and yes, I'll have Douglas take the little ones to the Park." Before Roland went to go pick up Seto and Joseph, he talked to Helga about having Douglas take the young ones to the Park and why.

By the time they got home the young ones were gone. As Seto opened the front door, there stood Helga. Joseph walked over to her and she wrapped him in her arms. Tears ran down their faces as Seto and Roland looked on. Roland cleared his throat and said," lets go into the other room and we can talk."

When they all were seated Joseph said, "Dr. Phillips told us what was wrong with me. I have an inoperable brain tumor. It is located in a part of my brain that surgery isn't an option." "Oh our precious grand babies, they just want their mommy to get better." Helga fearfully said.

Chapter Five Next: Please. R/R


	5. Chapter 5

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh:

Chapter Five

When Douglas brought the little ones home, Roland met them at the front door and as they ran inside Roland asked "how were they?" Douglas said "they just sat down at one of the tables and they sat there holding each other not saying anything. It just tore at my heart." Roland thanked him, and walked into the living room.

The scene that unfolded in front of him nearly broke his heart. Sitting on the couch was Seto and Joseph and all around them were their little ones, Jou in his mommy's arms. Jou was clinging to Joseph and he was sucking his thumb.

Helga got up and walked over to her husband, put her arms round him and whispered "Ro, how do we make this better?" All he could do was to hold the woman he loved with all his he heart and say "I don't know honey, I just don't know."

As Joseph looked down at their youngest son laying in his arms, he glanced at Seto and a tear ran down his face. Seto took his hand and whispered "it's time." Akio, Mako and Kako stood up and Akio said "is mom going to die?"

Joseph looked at his babies and said "I'm very sick, and if the treatments that the doctor wants me to have doesn't work, then yes I could die, but I don't want to think that. I want to concentrate on getting better."

Jou got down and ran over to Helga, she picked him up and wiped his face. Jou laid his head on her breast and said, "me want mommy to get better, he not leave us."

The other kids went over to Helga and they all held their brother and Akio said "mom doesn't want to leave us." Jou looked at their Nana and asked her "can you help us pray for mommy." Roland walked over to his wife and put his arms round them and looking down at them, he softly said "yes your Nana and I will help you pray." Then he kissed them and his wife. Roland folded his hands, and so did Helga and the little ones. Then Roland started.

This is the Prayer they taught the little ones.

Our Father, who art in heaven, hallow be Thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be be done on earth, as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen.

Seto held Joseph in his arms as they watched their parents and their children. Tears ran down their faces. Joseph softly said "maybe our little ones will be able to understand what I need to go through."

Chapter Six Next Please R/R

H


	6. Chapter 6

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six:

Because neither Joseph nor Seto knew how to tell their little ones about their mommy's sickness, Roland and Helga helped them explain how their mommy had have several treatments, or their mommy wouldn't get better.

Jou asked. "Can we be with mommy when he has those treatments?" Joseph smiled and held out his hand to Jou. "Son, you Akio, Mako and Kako will be staying with Nana and Papa. Daddy will be with mommy."

"But how can we be sure that mommy knows we want to be there for him?" Seto walked over to where their little ones were, he knelt down and took them into his arms and said "your love for your mommy is so strong that it will wrap around mommy and never let go." "Then the little ones threw their arms around their daddy, and Jou said "we love you, mommy , Nana and Papa forever."

As Roland watched his son talk to the little ones, tears almost ran down his face. Helga reached up and touched her husband's face, and she whispered "we did a great job raising our oldest son." Roland then tenderly kissed the love of his life. "We both did great." Roland said.

That evening, after everyone was asleep, Joseph and Seto were in bed holding eachother. Joseph had his head lying on Seto's chest. Joseph said "I love you dragon." Then he tenderly kissed his husband. (Joseph prayed if anything happened to him, Seto would be strong enough to go on and raise their children alone.)

Seto closed his eyes as he held onto the other half of his heart and soul. Tenderly he brushed his fingers through Joseph's hair and softly said "Pup I love you with all my heart and soul. I believe that God has heard our prayers and that you will be alright." Then he kissed his heart, turned off the lights and they went to sleep.

Early the next morning, after breskfast the little ones all hugged and kissed their mommy and daddy, Akio asked, "can we say a prayer?" Helga gathered them in her arms and she said "lets bow our heads, Heavenly Father, please keep Joseph in your loving hands. Please bring him home to us healed. Amen.

Then Roland drove Seto and Joseph to the hospital. Roland hugged both his sons and said "call when you are ready to come home." As Roland drove off, Seto held onto his pup as the went to Admissions to get Joseph ready for his first treatments.

Chapter Seven Next. Please R/R


	7. Chapter 7

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven:

While Joseph was having his first treatments, Roland and Helga were trying to think of something they could do to help the young ones not fret over their mommy being in the hospital, when there was a knock on the door.

Helga told Akio "you can go see who is at the door." Roland was near just in case. When Akio opened the door, there stood Mokuba and Serenity.

He shouted "it's Uncle Mokie and Aunt Rene." The other young ones ran to the door shouting "Uncle Mokie, Aunt Rene They all hugged and kissed their Uncle and hurried to engulf them in her loving arms. "What in the world?" Helga asked.

Serenity smiled through her tears and said "we couldn't let all of you face this alone, so here we are." Mokie looked around and he could see that they were trying going somewhere.

"Can we come with all of you, where ever that is?" Roland chuckled as he wiped his face. "We were going to go on a picnic. You're welcome to join us. I know that your mom has made enough food for a small army."

Mokie with the help of the young ones, helped Roland get the food and other things into the SUV. Helga was making sure that they had ever thing, when she turned to Serenity and asked "why are you and Mokuba really here?

Tears filled Rene's eyes as she "we couldn't let all of you deal with alone. He's my brother, mommy to those precious young ones, wife to Seto, brother-in-law to Mokie and you and Roland's son-in-law. We all love him with all our hearts. We are this huge family and we will always need each other."

Helga wrapped Serenity in her arms and said "bless you." She kissed Serenity and said "we'd better get going before the send a search party for us." They laughed as they got into the SUV, and Roland drove to the park.

When they got to the park, Roland called Seto's cell phone. Seto answered the phone "hello." Roland then asked "son, how's Joseph?" Roland heard the tears in his son's voice.

Seto said "Oh, god dad, he's so sick. The nurses say that it's because if the tell me that he's going to better. Please dad please tell me he is." Then the phone went dead, and Seto just fell apart.

Serenity could see the emotion come over Roland's face. She hurried over and told Mokuba. He went to his father, who told him what Seto said. Mokuba said "lets go, Seto needs us." Rene talked to Helga, told her how upset Roland was, and that she had Mokie go talk to him.

Just then Roland hurried over to Helga and said "our son needs me. Mokie and I are going to see if we can help." Helga kissed him and said "Rene will be here to help me explain why you and Mokuba had to leave. Make sure Seto knows we all love him."

Joseph opened his eyes and saw that Seto had been crying very gently he touched Seto's head and whispered "don't cry dragon, it's going to get better."

Chapter Eight Next. Please R/R


	8. Chapter 8

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh:

Chapter Eight

When Roland and Mokuba got to the hospital room where Joseph was the sight took their breath away. Joseph laid in bed, almost looking like he was dead. Roland walked over and gently said "Joseph."

Joseph opened his eyes and tear ran down his face. "Dad is that really you?" Joseph asked. Roland gently touched his face and said "yes it's me, Mokuba is here too. Serenity is at the house helping mom watch the young ones." Roland said.

Mokie walked over and said "it's good to see you. Where is Seto ?" Joseph said " I think he went to get something to eat." Mokie said "I'll go find him, and let him know that Rene and I are going to stay awhile."

When Mokie went to find Seto, Joseph was sick. Roland held him as he threw up. "God, I'm sorry." Joseph said through his tears." Roland smiled at him as he gave Joseph something to wash his mouth with. "Son, that's not the first time I helped one of my son's when they got sick and it probably won't be the last."

Mokie saw his brother sitting at a corner table, and walked over and said "how are you big brother?" Seto nearly threw the chair across the room when he stood up. "Mokie, god is good to see you." Mokuba got the chair back under his brother before he collapsed.

Back in Joseph's room, he asked Roland "do you believe in God?" Roland pulled over a chair and sat down, then he asked "why?" Joseph looked at him and said "I don't want to die. I want to grow I holding Seto in my arms, and raising our children."

Roland reached over and took Joseph's hand in his and said "I'll tell you what a very good friend told me when Mokuba was very sick. I went to the Chapel and asked God to spare my son, to make him better.

My friend is the Minister at the Church Helga and I go to. When he heard me talking to God, he said "God does such wonderous things. All we can do is put our lives in God 's hands and leave it up to him."

Joseph then asked "would you please pray with me?" Roland closed his eyes and said "Heavenly Father, please hear us. Joseph is very sick. He wants to get better to go home to be with his family. Lord, please help him to get better. We ask this in the name of the Lord. Amen." Seto and Mokuba were standing and heard Rolands prayer. They both said their one prayers.

Just before Roland and Mokuba left, Dr. Phillips came to talk to talk Joseph and Seto. "There is still two more treatments that you will need. Between the treatments, I will run different tests to find out if the tumor did respond to the treatments. We are hopeful that it has."

Joseph asked "what if the tumor doesn't respond, what then?" "Lets cross that bridge if or when we have to." Dr. Phillips said.

When the doctor left, Joseph looked at the love of his life and said "Seto I don't want to be used as a guinea pig because they want to try another miraculous medical break through. I'd rather go home and put my life in God's hands and pray that he wants me to be with my family."

Seto sat on the bed and took Joseph in his arms and through the tears blocking his throat, he said "Pup, if that's your decision, then I'm behind you. Together we'll tell our little ones.

I love you with all my heart and soul and I promise that no matter what happens, I'll raise our little ones and they'll know how much their mommy loved them."

Roland was so proud of them. Tears ran down his and Mokie's faces as they witnessed the love between them.

Chapter Nine Next. Please R/R


	9. Chapter 9

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Before Roland and Mokuba left, he called Douglas and said "Helga, Serenity and the young ones are at the Park. Please go and take them home." Douglas said "I will and sir, I pray that Joseph gets better soon."

When Helga saw the Land Rover driver in the Park, she said "come on everyone Douglas is here to take us home. Akio walked over and asked his Nana "Where is Papa and Uncle Mokie?" Helga smiled at him and said "when we get home, I'll try to explain."

After Douglas dropped them at home, Helga got them inside, then she said "lets go into the other room. I have something to talk to all of you about."

With Serenity's help, they got the kids seated. Then Helga said "Akio asked me where your Papa and Uncle Mokie was. When your Papa called to find out how your mommy was, your daddy needed Papa, and Uncle Mokie went with him."

Mako asked "is daddy and mommy okay?"

Helga took a deep breath and said "your daddy is worried about your mommy. Mommy isn't doing so well, the treatments didn't agree with him."

Jou said "you mean when I eat something my tummy don't like?" Rene put her arm around him and said "just like that."

Akio asked "when is daddy and mommy coming home?"

Helga went over and sat down beside him and said "I don't really know. I'm going to call Papa in the morning, I'll ask home then."

Helga stood up and said "I think we need to fix dinner. I don't know about any of you, but I'm hungry."

They all cheered and rang towards the kitchen. Serenity looked at her mother-in-law and said "I hope dad has good news when you talk to him." "I do too." Helga said.

While Serenity was helping wash the dishes, Helga was in her bedroom putting in a call to her husband.

When he answered, she could hear that he'd been crying. "Hon, what's wrong?" She asked. He cleared his voice and said, "Babe, it's been one hell of a day.

Seto nearly fell apart, and when Mokie and I got here, Joseph looked like he was dead. What ever was in that treatment that they gave him, well it seemed to have nearly destroyed him but now all his hair is falling out."

Helga wished she could be there. Roland then asked "how are the little ones?" Helga smiled and said "they are alright, when Akio noticed that you and Mokuba were gone, he asked me, and after Douglas got us home I had a talk with them."

"What did they ask you?" Roland wanted to know. She told him, and then she added, that's one of the reasons I called. They want to know when mommy and daddy are coming home."

Roland chuckled as he said "and here I thought it was because you love me." Helga started to laugh, but then she started to cry. "Is Joseph going to be alright?" She said. Roland told her "it's all in God's hands now, all we can do is have faith and pray."

Roland also told her "Joseph has two more treatments, then the doctor's will be able to give Joseph some answers."

Helga said "I need to go see how our grand kids are. I'll call tomorrow. I love you with all my heart. Tell our sons that everyone here loves them and can't wait for them to get home."

"Will you somehow let the young ones know that their mommy will look a little different and explain why, you know that I will, and give those boys hugs from all of us."

"I will and I'll give my wife a big hug and kiss when I get home." Then she hung up the phone, cried a few tears, then she went down stairs to see those precious ones, and tell them about their mommy.

Chapter Ten Next. Please R/R


	10. Chapter 10

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh:

Chapter Ten

When Helga came into the living room, tears filled her eyes. Akio, Mako, Kako, Jou and Serenity were kneeling on the floor.

They all had their heads bowed and Akio said "Dear God, please hear our prayer. Our mommy is very sick, and we want him to come home so we can be a family again. Our daddy is sad and if you bring mommy home I know that he'll be as happy as we will. Amen.

Helga wiped the tears from her face, as she walked over and sat down next to Serenity and softly whispered "Oh God, please forgive us." Rene just sat there, not really understanding what Helga meant. "Helga, what are you talking about?" Rene asked.

Then it hit her and she put her arms around this beautifiul woman as tears filled her eyes. "listen, ever since you and Roland learned that Seto was gay, it didn't matter because he was your son. I only wished that our father felt that way. He hated Joseph, because according to him, he was a freak. Mom always loved us no matter what. I wish she was still with us, she's in heaven with all the other angels."

Jou went over to where Nana and Aunt Rene was and he asked "why you both crying?" Helga picked him up and sat him in her lap and said "your Aunt Rene is sad too. She looked at all the young ones and said "your mommy is your Aunt Rene's big brother. She wants him to get better like we do."

Jou put his arms out, and Serenity held him in her arms. Then the other's ran over and put their arms around her and Jou said "we sorry, we all want mommy to get better and come home." She hugged all of them, and prayed that God heard their voices asking to bring their mommy home.

Rene and Helga's eyes met and Rene softly whispered "thanks for being not only being Roland's wife, Mokie's and Seto's mom, also for being these precious little ones Nana, and for being not only mine but Joseph's mother-in-law. When you were created they threw away the mold." Tears filled Helga's eyes as she thanked Serenity for what she had said.

Helga closed her eyes and silently said this prayer "Dear God in Heaven, please grant these precious angels their prayer. What my son and son-in-law has done is short of a miracle. Not only did they adopt one child, they adopted four. These precious little ones have known nothing but love from their parents. God, if Seto and Joseph had never adopted tthese little angel, I'd hate to imagine what their fate would of been. Please bring home their momay home cured of that terrible cancer. Amen."

What they didn't know, was up in heaven there three angels who were helping to answer their prayers. You see not only was Roland's mom but also Helga's mom and finally Joseph and Serenity's mom too. Will it help, miracles can still happen.

Chapter Eleven Next. Please R/R


	11. Chapter 11

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

All Seto could do was hold his love as he was sick over and over. At times Joseph didn't know if he could endure any more pain. The first treatment was hard on his system, but the second and last, well it was horrendous.

Doctor Phillips and the other doctors were trying to figure out if the treatments was working to destroy the tumor in Joseph Kaiba's brain. Some of the preliminary results showed that the treatments were destroying the tumor, but as Dr. Phillips was telling Seto and Joseph it was still early to tell if the tumor was entirely gone.

One morning while Joseph was sleeping Seto asked his dad "can you please stay here I just need to get some air." Roland held his son in his arms and said "you know I will." Mokuba went over to Seto and asked "need some company?" So the two brother left the room and walked to the Chapel.

After they left, Joseph opened his eyes and said to Roland "please watch out for my family. If things don't work out, they'll need someone, especially Seto." When Seto and Mokie walked into the Chapel, Seto felt like there was someone else there. When he looked around, there wasn't anyone but Mokie and himself.

As the two brothers sat in the Chapel praying, standing in the back, were several angels. There was Joseph's mother and grandmother, his fathers mother, Roland and Helga's parents. They all held hands and sent silent prayers up to heaven to help Joseph get better, so he could go home and help those four very special children deal with all that had happened.

Back at home, Aiko, Mako, Kako and Jou all ran out of their rooms and ran to Nana shouting mommy's going to be coming home soon." Helga sat right up ib bed, she too felt something was happening, but couldn't say what.

"Nana, please call daddy, find out if mommy is alright." Akio said as they all ran into her room. About the same time, Serenity also ran into Helga's room. "What's going on Rene asked?" Helga reached for the phone and called her husband.

At the Chapel where Seto and Mokuba were sitting, a woman dressed in white sat down in the pew in front of them and in a soft beautiful voice said "The Father has heard all your prayers." Seto turned to look at Mokie, and when Seto turned back to ask the woman, she wasn't there. They got up and hurried back to Joseph's room, they got quite a shock, Roland was holding Joseph in his arms as Dr. Phillips was telling them that the treatments worked. The tumor just disappeared as if it never was the tumor wasn't there.

Mr. Kaiba, you'll be weak for a month or two. You'll need to be very careful not to over tax your body. Just follow the instructions your nurse will give you, and schedule an appointment to come see me in two weeks, and Mr. Kaiba you are a very lucky young man. Go home and be thankful that you've been given another chance to live again."

Joseph wiped the tears from his face and be looked at his husband and said "please call mom and let her know what's going on, and ask her to tell our little ones know." Seto kissed his wife and called his mom.

Chapter Twelve Next. Please R/R


	12. Chapter 12

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

When Helga got the call that changed everyone's lives, she nearly threw the receiver into the air and did a happy dance.

Serenity was helping to get the little ones in bed, when they all heard Helga let out a happy shout. Everyone ran to her and Rolands as Jou asked "what's going on Nana?"

She hung up the phone and happy tears ran down her face and said. "Your Papa just called and said "your mommy is going to be coming home in about a week."

Jou ran and threw himself into Akio's arms. "did you hear Nana, Papa called and said mommy's coming home soon."

Then Jou started jumping around saying "mommy's coming home, then daddy, Papa, and Uncle Mokie will be home too.

Helga walked over to Serenity and hugged her. Tears ran down Serenity's face.

She hugged Helga and said "not only is my beloved husband coming home, now my big brother who is healed, but my brother-in-law, their Papa, my father; in- law and your beloved husband.

Tears ran down Helga's face, but she smiled as she said "yes everyone is coming home. Helga turned to Serenity and said "we need to try to get the little ones in bed, the she said in a whisper, I have something to tell you."

After the little ones were asleep, they walked into the kitchen. Helga fixed them some tea, and as they drank it, Helga told her.

Roland called he told me, "Joseph's road to recovery wouldn't be easy. He is going to be very weak and we'd have to explain to try to explain to the little ones why their mommy can't play with like he use to."

Serenity told her "the little ones know just how their mommy is, and all we have to do is explain things to them." Behind them they heard "Nana, can I talk to you and Aunt Rene about something?" Helga held out her hand and said in"what is it, Akio?"

Akio took his Nana's hand and as he sat down at the table he asked as tears filled his eyes, "how sick is mommy, please don't lie to me." Helga osmiled at her oldest grandchild and said "alright, your mommy was very sick. He had what the doctors said was a tumor growing in his brain. The doctors couldn't operate, so they tried something else, and it worked "

Akio shook his head and told them "no it didn't work." Serenity smiled at her Nephew and then at Helga and said "tell us what helped." (you see she kind of knew what he was going to tell them.) Mommy and daddy always told us that if we were afraid, and daddy or mommy wasn't around, then we were told to talk to God, and he'd make it better. So we all prayed and asked God to make mommy better so we could be a family again. And he answered our prayers."

Helga and Serenity's eyes filled with tears, neither if them knew what to say, so Helga put her arms around Akio and said "yes .hr did, God answered all your prayers." Then she kissed his cheek and said "it's passed your bedtime, so lets get you back in bed."

Chapter Thirteen Next. Please R/R


	13. Chapter 13

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

When Roland called, he told Helga, " Mokie and I are coming home ahead of Seto and Joseph. We have to make a few adjustments to the living situation. The down stairs den will have to be made into a bedroom for Joseph. He won't be able to climb the stairs for awhile. Then we have to talk to the little ones." "About what she asked?"

Roland told her "until Joseph gets stronger, the little ones won't be able to climb on him, and he can't any of them up." I'll ask Serenity if she'll help, but Roland it's going to be hard for them to understand." "I understand, we'll be home late tonight, that way Mokie and I can help with telling the young ones. Love ya babe." Then the line went dead. "Oh well guess it's time for a family discussion." She said to herself as she went to tell Serenity about the phone call she got.

After she talked to Serenity, they went to the kitchen to start dinner. "Maybe it won't be so hard, Serenity said.

Then she looked at Helga and said to "who am I kidding, those precious kids have gone through so much, now we have to try to make them understand that until Joseph is completely healed, they can't ask their mommy to pick them up."

Helga walked over to get something out of them freezer for dinner, when they heard "Nana when is mommy going to come home, and can we hug him?" Helga turned and there stood Akio with tears in his eyes.

Helga closed her eyes and said a silent prayer for strength and wisdom. Then smiling she turned and looked into those beautiful eyes and said. "Your Papa called, and said that he and your Uncle Mokie was coming home to help make your Papa's downstairs office into a bedroom so your mommy wouldn't have to climb the stairs."

"Can we help too?" Akio asked. Serenity said 'that's a great idea. After dinner, you can tell the other's what's going on."

After dinner and the table was cleared, Akio looked at his Nana and when she nodded her head, he said. "Nana and Aunt Rene told me that I could say, Papa and Uncle Mokie are coming home and we get to help fix the den into a bedroom for mommy." Jou asked "why downstairs, mommy and daddy's bedroom is upstairs" just like ours are."

Helga walked over to where Jou was sitting and put her arm around him and said that "all I know is what your Papa told me. Your mommy isn't strong enough to climb the stairs, so to make sure your mommy is going to be safe, he'll sleep downstairs.

Mako went over to where Serenity was and asked "will daddy be sleeping with mommy?" Serenity had to hide the smile on her face, then she said "I don't know, you'll have to ask your Papa when he and Uncle Mokie gets here." Mako smiled at her Aunt Rene and said "okay, I will." Helga looked at Serenity and smiled as if to say I wish everything was so easy.

Just then the front door opened and the young ones all ran to hug their Papa and Uncle Mokie. Roland smiled at his beloved wife and said to Mokuba "I think they are all glad that we're home.

Chapter Fourteen Next. Please R/R


	14. Chapter 14

Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

After the little ones were getting ready for bed, Jou went over to his Papa and asked "when will mommy and daddy come home, we miss them."

Roland looked at Helga and tears filled their eyes, then he picked up Jou, he looked at this precious young boy and said "your mommy has to talk to the doctor, and if its alright then they will be coming home."

Then Roland kissed his head and Jou and as the others got ready for bed, they all got in their knees and said their prayers. Then they said "goodnight Papa and Nana, we all love you." Helga and Roland went and kissed each child and said "we love all of you, goodnight see you in the morning."

When they got to their room, they had tears running down their faces. When Roland closed the door, he took his wife in his arms and held her while she cried. Hell, he cried too. Then his cell phone rang. "Hello, alright I'll be right there." He said.

Helga wiped her face and asked him "what's going on?" He smiled and said come with me, you'll get your answer."

Roland quietly opened the front door, and there stood Seto and Joseph, and Joseph looked like he was about to collapse. Roland picked him up and carried him to the den. Helga helped Seto with the luggage and they hurried and opened the door. Then Roland sat Joseph on the bed.

Joseph said" thanks dad, I thought I was going to pass out in the door." Roland smiled and ruffled his said "son, I'd never let that happen."

Helga looked at Seto and put her arms around him and whispered "it's going to get better, now you're home a we're together and we'll make things better." Then she kissed her son and thanked God and the Angels for answering their prayer.

After Roland and Helga left, Seto walked over and sat down next to his heart, and held him in his arm and he told Joseph, "mom's right, we're home and things will get better." Then they got really for bed. As they held eachother tears ran down their faces as Seto whispered "I love you with my heart and soul. Joseph tenderly kissed his husband and said "I love you too, and I will till the end of time."

As Roland closed their bedroom door, he looked at his wife and said "now our family is finally together, and I swear this family will away be together." They got ready and as he turned off the lights he wrapped her in his arms and they went to sleep.

The alarm went off at six the next morning. She got dressed and went to the kitchen to get breakfast ready. Serenity came t help, but when she noticed that Helga looked tired, she asked "what's wrong?" Before Helga could answer, th little ones came in laughing and very hungry. When they all sat at the table, they heard "I've missed all of you so very much."

All the young ones stopped talking and just froze, then they all started to cry saying "mommy you're home." Then they all stood up and held hands and walked over to their mommy, and Jou asked "are you really here?"

Seto walked up behind Joseph and said "yes, your mommy is really here. Just be careful, mommy is still weak." Slowly they went to give their mommy a hug and kissed him. Tears filled Joseph's eyes as he looked down at his babies, then as he cleared his throat he said "lets sit down and have breakfast, then you can tell daddy and me what you''ve been doing."

After they had eaten, they went into the living room and one by one they told their parents what had been happening at home. As they listened, both Seto and Joseph could see how each if their children had grown. They were both so proud of them.

They toldwere so happy to have such loving parents and siblings. As Roland looked at his wife and family, he looked up toward heaven, closed his eyes and thanks to every angel that helped bring their family back together. In heaven, the angels smiled down on their beloved members of a very loving family.

The End...

A/N. I want to thank Dragon Lady 222, SMYGO4EVA, dancing elf, Cascade OO, Sherabo and anyone else who read this story. Thank and may God Bless and keep you.


End file.
